


Feeding After Midnight

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars, Cum feeding, M/M, Pet Play, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incuscout loves to eat, but not what you would think. Just  a little thing I wanted to make because why not aha. It's nothing too special, just a Medic and his pet demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding After Midnight

He wasn't sure how he got in the situation he's in currently, but he didn't really care all that much either. 

Scout was in a dog cage with his ankles cuffed though the chain still gave him enough room to at least move his legs if he needed. His tufted tail was wrapped around his nearly naked body and his horns were scratched and no longer the smooth, polished look they once were. That hit the poor demon in his pride, but he learned to ignore it. 

He wondering when his master would return. It had been well over 2 hours past his normal arrival time and he was starting to get hungry. Scout could just smell the lovely German cuisine that he's always fed. It always smelled so amazing and tasted even better. He could never get tired of having the same thing nearly every day. 

Oh, that got Scout excited. 

He shifted in his spot and wrapped himself in one of his bright pink blankets. The cage had at least 3 of them with a soft fluffy pillow. Even if it was a cage, he loved it. He loved being in it and loved being on display for his master. Scout groaned and shifted to fix his shorts. They were starting to get very uncomfortable. Dammit, he just wanted him to hurry up and come back. 

Almost as if on cue, the door handle jiggled as if someone was unlocking it. Scout perked up a bit and quickly moved to sit on his knees. His tail flicked with excitement and he had to bite his lip to control his smile. Once the door was pushed open, the tall German stepped through the door. Medic grinned at the boy in the cage and chuckled lightly. 

"Ah, mein haustier. I'm so sorry I'm so late. “His voice was soft and has a loving tone to it as he approached the cage. Scout's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't wait any longer. 

Scout let out a small whimper as he shifted on his knees. He put his feet on the floor between his thighs and leaned forward. Medic watched as the incubus let his long tongue out when he opened his mouth. He knew exactly what the other wanted. 

"Oh that's right! You haven’t been fed, have you? Oh, my poor darling boy. I bet you're starving." Medic just smiled and slid his hand into his pocket. "Though, I do have a small present for you. Maybe we could test it out before I let you have your meal, ja? " 

Scout nodded quickly and closed his mouth so he could let out an excited purr. God, he just wanted his god damn food already.

Once Medic got the cage door open he let the boy crawl out on his own. He grinned when he saw the strained budge in the other's shorts. Perfect. There was a small jingle as the German's hand withdrew from his pocket. In his hand was a perfectly red pet collar with a large white bow on the front and a heart shaped lock on the back. Scout's eyes lit up once he was it. Oh was it perfect. Is had a cute little bell and a dog bone shaped ID tag on it. He had to hold his voice back from shouting out a thank you and instead he let his tail show just how happy he was. 

"Oh, you like it? I thought you would. It will look gorgeous on you, mein housier." 

Medic knelt down to be at Scout's level as he put the collar on him. Scout had to stay perfectly still. Even if the other man was gentle and lovey, he was just as violent and quick to anger if you didn't so everything perfect. The collar fit perfectly snug and he didn't dare move until he heard the padlock click in the back. Medic looked down at his beloved pet with a wide grin. 

"Even better than I thought." He clipped on a plain red leash to the little ring on the front before standing up. "Now come, I'll feed you in a moment."

Scout hummed happily and moved onto his hands so he can crawl after Medic as he walked the room. God he was so uncomfortable. He wanted his shorts off already, hell, he just wanted to be fed! Maybe if he was good and showed off a little extra for the medic, he would be relieved by the man. It was rare, the doctor would have to be in an AMAZING mood and Scout would have had to be on his very best behavior. 

Medic walked the kid around the room a few times and was very pleased that he hadn't protested yet. He purposefully took his time today. He wanted to test the demon to see just how long he was willing to wait. He was also shocked that the kid hadn't messed himself today. Medic figured he wouldn't after what happened last week. 

Oh, not that’s a nice thought. Medic hummed softly to himself as he watched Scout crawl towards him. He stopped and tugged the leash roughly.

"Sit." 

Scout moved as close as her could before sitting in front of Medic. His hard cock was pressed to his shorts and his face was flushed with need. Medic grinned wide and pressed a foot to the boy's painful hard-on. That got a small squeal out of Scout who bit his bottom lip and tried to move his hips at the foot to get at least a little bit more friction. Medic chuckled lowly.

"Look at you, filthy whore. Such a naughty boy, aren't you? I bet you're just dying for your meal, ja?"

Scout whined softly and opened his mouth to let his tongue hang out. He wanted to taste the other's cock so badly. He was so damn hungry. Medic took a step back and watched as the other whined and scooted further on his knees to try to catch the other. As he took another step back, the doctor managed to get his belt unbuckled and his pants unbuttoned, though he didn't dare pull that lovely cock out yet. 

"Beg.”

Scout shuddered at the command and whined again softly as he made a pouty face. Medic chuckled and reached down to grab one of the thin horns on the other's head to tug it. 

"With words, love. Give me your words. What is it you want?"

Scout whimpered and swallowed thickly as he recollected his thoughts. 

"I want your cock! I want to taste it in my mouth so I can suck it dry and get as much of that delicious cum of yours in my stomach..." was the whiney response that escaped the scout's lips. He was starving, he could feel his stomach eating itself at this point. 

Medic hummed as he evaluated the response. He seemed to be satisfied considering that he stepped closer and pulled out his dick for the other and pressed the head to the scout's lips. 

"Go on then. Suck."

Scout nearly cried from glee at the feeling and the sight of the glorious cock at his mouth. He opened his mouth and plunged down onto the thick shaft. He moaned out at the initial taste and the drooling was almost instant. Medic let out a pleased sigh and held onto that horn tight. He didn't dare let go nor did he tug, not yet at least. Scout started to bob his head as he sucked on the doctor’s cock roughly. He was moaning and squirming at the taste. He absolutely loved it. He wanted every bit that the doc could give him, so he took it. 

Scout didn’t take his time with anything, he was much too eager to get that release from his master. So, so very eager. Medic on the other hand didn’t like the idea so much. He tugged the other's horn roughly to pull him off his shaft.

"Slow down there, mein haustier. You will choke if you eat too fast." He hummed as he allowed the Scout's head to get close to his cock again. 

Scout had to will himself to not just get right back on that dick though instead he gave the very tip a little kiss before taking just the tip into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue roughly against the sensitive head and started to suck softly. Medic let out a hot moan and run the hand on Scout's horn through his hair instead. 

"There we go... such a good boy. Your cute little mouth feels soooo good." Medic watched as the little demon shuddered at the praise and he closed his eyes as he sunk down further onto the medic. 

The second that pre-cum was in his mouth, Scout nearly exploded. He wanted that cum so bad, he just had to have it. He wanted to swallow it all to the last drop and his sweet medic would let him, too. The room was just filled with obvious slurping and squelching as Scout worked his magic. His drool was just dripping down his chin and he had to keep pulling off a moment just to swallow his own saliva. He was really enjoying himself until his concentration was broken by the Medic when he grabbed both of his horns and gave the little demon and nice, deep thrust into his mouth. 

Scout nearly gagged for once, but caught himself before he could. It really didn't matter because after one more thrust, Scout was sent into bliss when Medic's hot spunk gushed out onto his tongue. The two moaned in unison and Medic waited for Scout to finish swallowing every last bit that he could before pulling out of his mouth with a soft pop. 

Medic looked down at the boy as he licked his lips and went straight to cleaning up Medic's cock. He smiled fondly as he watched. For a demon, this kid was really well behaved. Hell, for a scout he was even better. Once he deemed him done, he pulled Scout up to his feet and cupped the demon's junk through his shorts. 

"Now how about we give you some dessert?"


End file.
